See A Speedster About An Immortal
by The Drew
Summary: A scene (or scenes) I felt were missing from the first episode of Legends of Tomorrow. After the rooftop, Snart decided to pay a visit to the only person he knows who's dealt with Vandal Savage before. Barry Allen.


_Immortal tyrants._

 _Time travel._

 _People with wings._

It didn't use to be this way. Back when he'd started out, the game was just cops and crooks, and life was a whole lot simpler.

Then that particle accelerator had blown its top and the next thing he knew everything had gone crazy. Meta-humans, superheroes- the world had changed overnight.

He'd managed to keep up as best as he could. Leonard Snart was nothing if not a survivor after all. He'd survived his father, he'd survived Iron Heights, and he'd managed to survive the new Central City and it's red and yellow clad protector.

Barry Allen. The Flash.

Snart had to admit, he respected the kid a little. Allen was trying to play the hero even with all the hardship he'd gone through. It was admirable. Sure, the kid had made his share of mistake, but he was also smart enough to know his limits. There was a reason the two of them had been able to make the deal they made- they both knew the score, and they also knew there were much worse things in the world than one another.

Like this Vandal Savage.

Snart wasn't one-hundred percent sure he bought Hunter's whole save the world spiel. It all seemed a little too perfect, and no story is ever that perfect. The do-gooders on the rooftop would probably be easily swayed but him? He needed to know more.

He'd left Mick back at the hideout, telling him he needed to check in on Lisa but that was a load of bull. His sister was laying low and the last thing she needed was him nosing around. No, he needed to see someone else.

On the rooftop, one of the winged heroes said something- that they'd defeated Savage before with the help of the Flash and the Green Arrow.

That meant Barry had some experience in this matter.

He and the speedster needed to have a little talk.

Cisco Ramon was sitting around STAR Labs, directing Barry along as he tended to do whenever the speedster was out in the field. Caitly was off trying to help Jay with something, which left him to do the heavy lifting.

Which considering Barry was just moping up a couple of thieves, wasn't much lifting at all.

Tonight was not one of the more exciting nights for Team Flash.

At least, until a familiar voice came up from behind him.

"Been a long time Cisco. Staying away from my sister I hope?"

The hairs on the back of Cisco's neck rose, and he half-expected them to freeze as well given Captain Cold was standing behind him. "We really need to do something about the security in this place," he whispered, turning around slowly.

His first clue that something was up came about when he noticed that Snart was unarmed. The cold gun Cisco himself had built (as well as re-built) was nowhere to be seen. The second was that Snart was wearing street clothes, meaning if this were some supervillain thing he wasn't dressed for the occasion at all.

"What do you want Cold?"

Snart smiled. Cisco was trying to look tough, but he'd given up that ability around the time he'd told him the Flash's secret identity. Under duress of course, and not one of his own prouder moments but it had done its job. Cisco was brains, not brawn, and Snart respected that. "Tell Allen we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Vandal Savage."

Barry was back at STAR Labs within moments of Cisco uttering the name of the immortal warrior he, Oliver and the Hawk's had defeated months prior. He'd finished up with the criminals and was already planning to head back but he upped his speed once he heard someone was asking about Savage. He didn't care that that someone was Leonard Snart.

The next thing either Snart or Cisco knew Barry was standing beside them, the energy from his run still radiating off the suit. "Snart."

"Allen."

Removing his mask, Barry looked at his occasional enemy with a confused expression. "Why are you asking about a dead man?"

Snart shrugged and took the seat Cisco had been occupying prior to his jumping out in fear. "Because according to some guy who kidnapped Mick and I earlier tonight, he's not dead."

The team Flash members looked at each other worriedly. Barry knew Savage was dead. He'd been there when they'd put him down for good.

Hadn't they?"

"Who kidnapped you?"

"Called himself Rip Hunter. Said he was from the future, and that Savage had taken over the world."

"That sounds like the plot of a really bad movie," Cisco interjected. "And why did he kidnap you and Heat Wave of all people?"

Snart grinned. Cisco and his nicknames. "Not just us. Stein and his other half, some guy in a robot suit, a good-looking blonde with an edge, and two people with wings who let slip that you helped them beat Savage before."

Cisco and Barry looked at one another. "Firestorm, The Atom, Black Canary, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl. A regular Justice League."

"What did he want from you?"

"Said he was putting together a team. Wanted to travel through time and stop Savage from running things in the first place. Can't speak for the rest of them but Mick isn't exactly on board."

Barry looked at the thief sitting in front of them. He knew from experience that the man wasn't exactly the noblest, but he wasn't a straight-up villain. Snart had a code, and he'd do whatever he had to, good or bad, to get what he wanted. "And what about you?"

Snart shrugged. "That's why I'm here. Who is this Savage and what's his deal?"

Over the next several minutes, Barry related what little they'd learned during their encounter with Savage. It wasn't much, and most of it was the same as what Rip had told the group on the rooftop. Still, it was enough for Snart to clue into one very important fact.

Savage wasn't someone to be trifled with.

Then again, Snart loved a challenge.

"So, what are you going to do?"

It was a loaded question, one he wasn't completely through thinking about as he sat up from the chair. "Not sure yet... Plenty of heists a guy could pull off traveling through time."

Barry and Cisco stared at the thief, neither one remotely surprised.

"Do me a favor though... If you don't see me around again, keep an eye on Lisa for me."

Snart headed for the elevator, but Barry sped out of the lab to cut him off. "Snart, listen to me. If you go up against Savage, he will kill you."

"Aww, worried about me, Barry? I've dealt with a lot of bastards in my life, not worried about some immortal lunatic."

He turned to leave but Barry put a hand on his shoulder. "Piece of advice Snart... Time travel isn't something to mess around with... Know that from experience... If you do this... Just be careful alright?"

Snart smiled at the hero. "I make no promises... Take care of yourself Flash."

Then he was gone, heading back to the stolen van he'd driven here. He needed to talk to Mick, see if he could convince his combustible comrade to try and play hero for a while. History was ripe with places and people to rob, and who better to do it than them?

And Savage? Well, if a couple of heroes could put him down once, this crew shouldn't have any trouble.

After all, this sounded like the score of a lifetime. He wouldn't miss it for the world.


End file.
